


Misao: Samsara

by resette



Category: Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Also anime and games references, And made up names since there's almost no information in the game, Assumptions, Because I couldn't find a translation, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Curses, Demons, Dimension Travel, Even thought I haven't read it, Fate & Destiny, Fix-It of Sorts, High School, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese terms and wordplay based on my weeb ass experience, Light Novel Names, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Past Lives, Reader Has a Preset Appareance and Surname, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Tags Are Hard, Weird Plot Shit, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, for plot purposes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resette/pseuds/resette
Summary: [ A Kudoh x Reader fanfiction because I got attached to him after playing the game and felt sad that there's almost no stories about Misao around. Rated M just in case. ]A new girl joins Hokorai High School, way too happy and eager to be normal, yet Aki pays no mind at your overly kind personality.However, after you start approaching Misao in order to become her friend, something just seems off.Why do you feel so familiar to Aki? Why are new rumors starting to arise about paranormal events around the school? And why does she keep having this weird dreams?"I changed it once, so I will change it again..."
Relationships: Kudoh (Misao)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Misao: Samsara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Misao nor any of its characters. If anything, the only thing I may own is the Reader's surname and some plot ideas, yet most of them are heavily inspired from other things (May as well be shameless references). However, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a boring day in a boring class, with a not-so-boring girl.

Today was a boring day as usual. Or that's what Narukami Aki from class 2-C was thinking.

She kept ignoring the mumbles of her classmates about whatever this time, she wasn't interested in the slightest, not today. But, deep in her mind, she was fully aware that Ayaka would come to tell her the latest rumor in the school –if she didn't start talking about Mr. Sohta, of course–.

But even if Ayaka wasn't there, Yoshino's voice was way too loud –probably on purpose– for her not to eavesdrop her conversation with the cattle she had as friends.

"Have you heard? There's a new student, she's new in the town." Her voice echoed in the classroom while Aki kept chewing on her lunch, trying to ignore the delinquent girl without much luck. She was mentally cursing the fact that they decided to have lunch here of all places.

"I haven't seen her yet, but they say she's a whole head-turner." As soon as one of the girls said that, Yoshino made a 'tsk' sound in annoyance. She was obviously jealous, and that could only end badly for the poor girl.

"Well, who cares? What matters is that she's new, so she needs a warm welcome, don't you think?" Seeing the grin on Yoshino's face, Aki knew what was coming. Maybe she wouldn't bully her as much as she bullied Misao, but Yoshino would make sure that girl knew who was the boss around.

She was starting to lost her temper, gnawing at her chopsticks, the taste of the white rice in her mouth was starting to disappear. But whatever, she could do nothing even if she wanted, Yoshino's reign of terror was strong and firm on every single student at this point. The brown haired girl could only lament in silence at the fate this new student was about to face.

"Aki!" And there she is, Ayaka, in all her glory, probably after stalking Mr. Sohta for a while. "Aki, I have big news!" Yoshino's sharp gaze didn't pass unnoticed by Aki as the cheerful girl approached her desk. She had a wide smile, and shining eyes, if this wasn't about their teacher –hopefully not, because she was tired of hearing about that man– probably it was about the new student.

Ayaka grabbed a chair nearby and took a seat in front of Aki's desk. Just when the happy Ayaka was about to open her mouth, Aki signalled her to lower her voice, feeling Yoshino's annoyed look on the two of them. Ayaka nodded, leaning on Aki's desk, closer to her face.

"Ok so, have you seen the new girl?" She whispered, without losing her upbeat tone, excited to tell her about this 'oh-so-interesting-girl' no one could stop talking about.

"Not really." She answered, a bit too coldly for her liking, but to be fair she didn't find this matter as interesting as her classmates.

"Me neither, how can the talk of the school just not stand out!?" Ayaka raised her voice again in frustration, leaning on the back of her seat.

A pretty and interesting girl that was going unnoticed the same day she arrived? That made no sense at all to Aki, no one who seemed so special could go around school without drawing attention. That could be a rumor, she probably was pretty average on looks, though Ayaka could have easily missed her passing by if Mr. Sohta was around.

"But she's super cute apparently, what if she steals Sohta from me?" She pointed at herself with a dramatic voice and sad expression on her face. Aki, on the other hand, was about to roll her eyes at the mention of the teacher's name. "No, that can't be, I'm his favorite after all."

Ah yes, Yoshino was going definitely going to have a talk with her just for standing out this much. Knowing Tohma, she probably was his type –just being cute was enough for him after all– and that could be a problem as well, earning her not a talk with Yoshino but a full on beating from her.

"Aki!" She heard a snap and saw Ayala's hand in front of her. "I was talking to you and you spaced out." The red haired girl made a pout, faking indignation as usual, getting back to her cheerful persona after a few seconds. "As I was saying...maybe she isn't that perfect, she avoided almost everyone as soon as recess started, my dear Sohta could never like someone so rude." Ayaka nodded proudly, as if reassuring herself that she was right and therefore, Mr. Sohta wouldn't lay his eyes on her. Yet, that was probably not going to happen anyways, teacher and students weren't supposed to date. Save for Ayaka, who refused to listen to that, she said that then it would be even more romantic as a forbidden relationship.

"Or, she could just be shy." Aki commented, though a certain purple haired girl crossed her mind for a mere second. If they were similar, Yoshino was going to have two personal toys in her list then.

Poor, poor girl.

"I want to see her, I need to see her." Aki could perceive her friend's determination just by looking at her eyes, maybe a bit too fierce to be a good kind of interest.

Aki didn't care about that students, it was just another normal person in a building full of normal people as well. However, she understood the fascination towards that girl, as not only was she allegedly pretty but new in the town as well.

A full outsider, knowing nothing about the highschool nor the place at all. Such a perfect target for anyone who wants to take advantage of her, it seems as if she was in a worst position than Misao.

Soon enough, Aki didn't finish her lunch, closing the box and putting it back on her bag. She kept telling herself that she couldn't care. This girl, whoever she was, wasn't of her interest, yet Aki was pitying her luck. The though of warning her about Yoshino and her clique popped up, but she tried to ignore it. Key word: tried.

She knew if Yoshino found out about this, she would become one of her main targets, and she already had enough with being bullied slightly just like everyone else in the school.

Warning this girl won't change nothing, but seeing Misao being pushed everyday, made fun of and pick on by Yoshino...Aki didn't want a Misao the 2nd, honestly. She was already conflicted about what should she do with the first one.

Too deep in her thoughts, she didn't listen to a single thing Ayaka was saying, but by looking at her face anyone could know she was rambling about Mr. Sohta, as always, ignoring how Aki wasn't even paying attention.

A gentle breeze entered through the open window, moving the courtains softly. Aki turned her head towards the landscape that could be seen from there, looking at the blue sky, the wind was faint but cold, smelling like wet dirt.

The ring of the bell announced the start of a new and boring class.

Ayaka jumped off the chair she was borrowing and rushed to her own seat at the front. Steps and mumbling could be heard in the hallways as people entered the classroom. 

* * *

"I asked him to give me a tutoring after class and he said yes, can you believe it Aki? Not only is he good looking but also kind, what a man–" Aki nodded absentmindedly as Ayaka rambled and rambled about Mr. Sohta, the brunette got used to this after a while, spacing out of the conversation as soon as it got to those points, even if Ayaka knew, she didn't seem to care at all.

Aki felt a tug on her blazer's sleeve, shaking her arm up and down. She looked at Ayaka with a confused look and the red haired girl just leaned to her eat, whispering and pointing with her finger in front of them.

_Is that Misao?_

It had to be her, Aki didn't knew anyone else with that hair or mannerism besides the lonely girl herself. But she was talking with someone, or rather, someone was talking with her.

Ayaka grabbed Aki's arm, dragging her inside a classroom nearby. Aki wasn't someone who liked to soy on others, but it didn't look like Ayaka was going to let her walk away and reveal their position. Now she had to follow suit, it would be a bit too embarrassing to be found like this.

The two girls were a bit far away, but Aki could still see how the unknown one was shorter than Misao. That was enough to te her this person wasn't of Yoshino's annoying clique. She seemed friendly, a bit too much, the brunette could see her wide smile but not her full face.

Ayaka, once again, tugged at her sleeve, holding back a squeal. "That's her, it has to be her." She whispered with a mix of excitement and surprise.

_That's the new girl?_

And she was talking to Misao, Furukawa Misao, the ever bullied and shy Furukawa Misao. Wasn't she avoiding everyone else? Or those were just rumors? She was being all friendly, and chatty to the girl most people ignored because they never knew she was there or because they were too afraid of Yoshino. She was definitely going to be in the latter main target's list, that was for sure.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ayaka asked, looking them with the same fixated interest she looked at Sohta each single day. Though here she was focused, with Sohta she was just... lovestruck, or something like that.

Aki didn't knew nor could she make what was their conversation about, but it seemed a bit one-sided, with the new girl doing most if not all the talking. She apparently was the cheerful kind, with feminine yet childish mannerisms, of course such a joyful approach would take aback someone like Misao.

The shy girl kept rubbing her arm with the other hand nervously, trying to smile without making visual contact. She was acting timid rather than looking as if she was uncomfortable, nodding slowly to the girl's comments. Maybe she was aware of what Yoshino would do if this nee girl became friends of Misao, and that's what she was trying to avoid.

Misao then pulled out her phone, gasping when she saw the screen. The other girl also took her phone, saying something to Misao, when she started typing Aki deduced she was probably asking for her phone number. Misao looked away, in the direction Ayaka and Aki were hiding, which made the red haired girl grab and pull Aki with her to the classroom wall.

A loud and cheerful "see you tomorrow" could be heard by the two of them. When Ayaka peeked out from the door frame, Aki did the same. Misao was still there, looking at her phone's screen with a faint smile, she then turned to their direction again. Ayaka repeated her first movements and pulled Aki, now even more strongly, inside the classroom, closing the door quietly after that. Aki almost felt to the floor,but she steadied herself with a desk.

When the footsteps couldn't be heard, Ayaka opened the door, both walking out of the room. Ayaka kept looking in every single direction, afraid of any of the girls coming back.

On the other hand, Aki was now interested on the mysterious girl. She was weird, an strangely friendly. Hasn't anyone told her about Yoshino yet? Maybe she was that heroic type, wanting to help no matter what. But no, to Aki that wasn't the case, though she didn't know why she was so sure about that.

Maybe she could find out if she approached her. She wasn't the chatty or social type, when she met Ayaka the one that wanted to be friends was the redhead, not her. How could she even start talking with this girl so casually? That was something she would think about –maybe– in her home, probably sleep on it.

Ayaka and her bid her farewells when the first one arrived at the campus. Aki waved her hand as she walked towards her house.

The wind grew stronger and colder. Aki looked up to see the once orange hues of the sunset sky get darker as grey clouds started to appear. The brunette quickened her step, not wanting to get caught on un upcoming rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is the first time a write any fanfiction in english, I'm not a native so I don't know about some expressions but I hope this made sense. I'm slow at updating but for the meantime I'm fixated enough to keep going, writing little by little, I'll try to do it quickly.
> 
> Once again, hope you enjoy this –weird– story. Thanks for reading <3.


End file.
